dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Villager vs Sackboy
Capture 2019-03-12 20.06.05.jpg|ThatOneDepressedDude Description Animal Crossing vs Little Big Planet! Two young adventurers are going to fight to the death, who will win in a DBX? DBX This fight will take place in Battlefield (Super Smash Bros) (Cue:Super Smash Bros Melee menu theme (ssbb remix) ) The Villager is seen on the stage Smashville ''fighting a Mii Brawler, trading blows and attacks. This goes on for a while until the Smash Ball appears! The Villager jumps over to it, equipping his axe, but a second after a blue glowing string grips onto the Smash Ball then quickly the blue string returns back to it's owner... '''Sackboy! '''The Villager sharpend his axe as he was ready to attack Sackboy. The Mii Brawler then grabbed popcorn, putting on 3d glasses on, then sitting down. To watch the two fight. ''Here we GOOOO! '' (Cue: Menu (Melee) Ver. 2 SSB4) Sackboy equipped the Smash Ball into his Popit menu, unaware of the Villager's Presence. Sackboy turned around to see Villager swing his axe at him, luckily Sackboy ducked at the nick of time! Sackboy got up delivering a punch to the Villager. Villager tumbled backwards, then switched his axe with a pair of red boxing gloves! The Villager uppercutted Sackboy into the air, grabbing him and slamming him on the ground. This attack then cut a tad bit of Sackboy's back. Sackboy got up, with determination in his eyes. (Or his buttons) Sackboy hit the Villager with his Boxing Glove Sticker Suprise. Sending Villager flying into the air. While the two were in the air Sackboy gained control of his Grabinators flinging the Villager around, then slamming him onto a platform! (Then breaking it) The Platform collapsed onto the Mii Brawler-even though the Mii was still alive he was injured. The Villager planted a tree then threw it onto Sackboy, but as a counter Sackboy used the Grabinator to throw the tree right back at him! The Villager sliced the tree in half with an axe after. The Villager fired 3 bullets out of his slingshot at Sackboy - causing him to tumble backwards. The Villager then saw the right opportunity to trap Sackboy in his net. (doing that after) The Villager lunges onto Sackboy with his net but Sackboy evades it. Sackboy equips the Grabinator. (one final time) Slamming the Villager to the ground, then jumping into the air. He spins to gain extra momentum and strength. Sackboy lunges onto the Villager punching him rapidly until bloody chunks fly everywhere, covering the screen. Eventually the blood wipes down. Sackboy then unequipped the Grabinators leaving the game, back to the pod. The Mii Brawler finally gets up still sitting down. Rubbing off the rubble as he throws away his now broken 3d glasses looking at the villagers guts scattered everywhere with only his arm to be in sight. This leaves devestation on the Mii's face causing his jaw to drop. ''DBX! Winner The Winner is Sackboy!Category:Nintendo Vs Sony Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights